The Pain of Salmonella
by Glittercat33
Summary: When a certain rat gets sick, what will happen? Rated T for sick things. Little Lab Rats AU! For poison awareness month.


_Hi! I'm back with yet another awareness story! This one is about food poisoning. Poisoning awareness month is March, and the 3rd full week is poisoning awareness week. __Make sure to watch children around harmful chemicals, and that when children are young, they can get Salmonella much easier because of their weak immune system._

 _Sorry if I bored you, but this is kind of important to our community. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Mr Davenport's P.O.V. (A.N.- Chase-5 Adam-7 Bree-6; AU; non-Bionic)

"I want breakfast!" Adam yelled.

"I'm hungry!" Chase whined.

"Daddy, the boys won't be quiet. Feed them so I can sleep!" Bree exclaimed, frustrated.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up. Who wants scrambled Daven-eggs for breakfast?" I asked. It was Chase's favorite breakfast.

"Me!" Chase screamed.

I went to the kitchen and started the eggs. I left the room while they were still cooking to fix my hair. I am so handsome!

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

*Grumble grumble grumble*

I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse! Mr Davenport left the eggs out, maybe they're done!

"Adee!" I called.

"What Chasey?" Adee yelled back.

"I need your help!" I replied.

"I'm busy, ask someone else!" Adee whined.

"But I need your help, not Bee-Bee's!" I argued.

"Ok fine, what do you need help with?" Adee hollered.

"Reaching the eggs!" I yelled.

Adee came into the kitchen and lifted me up in his strong arms, and I scooped the eggs on a plate. Adee put me down, and I sat down and ate the eggs. They felt gooey and liquidity, and were very pale in color. I ate all of them, and called Adee back to have a second helping. After 2 servings, I was very tired, and went downstairs for a nap.

* * *

Mr Davenport's P.O.V.

After I fixed my hair, I went to check on the eggs. Most of the eggs were missing, and what was left wasn't fully cooked. I shrugged it off because I eat raw eggs all the time (batter/doughs) and I'm always fine. I'm sure the kids will be too.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V. ~The Next Day~

I don't feel the greatest. I didn't sleep very well, and had really bad diarrhea several times. I'm going to take another nap so I won't feel so bad tomorrow.

~The Next Day~

I woke up with a horrible headache. I get sudden chills and heat flashes. My diagnostics are going wacky and not giving me a source of my owies. I feel nauseous and really sick in general. I take the elevator up to the kitchen, where Mr Davenport is making pancakes. The smell is all it takes to send me overboard. I make a dash for the bathroom, but can't make in time. The stomach bile rises, and then my eggs are all over the floor. I spit out the last little taste in my mouth, then collapse in pain.

* * *

Mr Davenport's P.O.V.

Chase just vomited all over the floor! It's a nasty light yellow color, and I realize I'm in way over my head. Chase must've eaten all those eggs, and gotten salmonella! He needs help, and fast. I can't take him to the hospital, or we could get exposed. I need to help him myself. I pick the poor kid up, run downstairs, and lie him on a table. I use my cyber desk to search how to treat salmonella. It says to give him fluids. Chase is now nearing unconsciousness and he still needs to get some water!

I quickly run upstairs and grab a water pitcher. Once I have it downstairs, I try to wake Chase up a little, but it doesn't work. He is now really pale, so I run a scan. Chase is severely dehydrated, with a fever of 102° F. After reading the diagnosis, I pick Chase back up a carry him to a guest bedroom and lay him on the bed. Then a tired looking Bree toddles in with her favorite stuffed animal, a red kangaroo.

"Good morning daddy. What are you doing with Chasey?" She asked innocently.

"Bree, I need you to run downstairs and grab a bag on a stick for me, ok?" I order.

"But why?" Bree asked curiously.

"Because I said so. Now hurry, we don't have much time. It should be in the supply closet." I ordered. I hope Bree finds it quickly, Chase is fading fast. She runs back into the room, pushing the IV.

"Thanks Bree. Could you go upstairs now, I need to... spend some quality time with Chase." I partially lie.

"Okie dokie daddy!" Bree laughs as she skips out of the room.

I turn back to Chase and grab the IV. The water levels in the bag are enough to last a few hours, so I take the needle and inject it into Chase's vein. I then grab surgical tape to keep him from pulling it out when he wakes up. Before leaving, I crush some antibiotics and put them in the IV. Hopefully that will lessen the salmonella.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V. ~The Next Day~

I feel very nauseous and sleep deprived. There's a needle in my wrist, connected to an IV. The needle is making me very nervous, and I start to hyperventilate in fear. Luckily, Mr Davenport comes down right then and checks on me. His expression changes to a look of amazement. Probably the fact that I'm awake and not throwing up anymore. But that look changes to fear when he sees me hyperventilating.

"Hey buddy, calm down, ok? You're safe, it's ok. Shhh." He reassures me.

My breathing slows down and I relax. Mr Davenport adverts my eyes from the needle as he removes it carefully. Then I am given a water bottle.

"Chase, if you don't want the needle, you have to drink 4 of these everyday for a week. Is that ok?" He questions.

"Uh huh." I nod.

He smiles and motions for me to follow him to the living room. He turns on a documentary about the life of a cicada and we watch tv while I drink my water. This isn't so bad.

* * *

 _Ok, I know, the ending was really cheesy, but not bad, right? I'm sorry if the information isn't correct, I tried but some of it was harder. Please review and follow/favorite this and keep small babies/toddlers away from raw eggs! They can get very sick! Thanks for reading!_

 _Meow_


End file.
